Mai
by xxTinkxx
Summary: Sequel to The Storm well bacily what happens after the story of The Storm not much else to be said.
1. Chapter 1

**First let me say thank you for those who have read and reviewed on The Storm. Yes this is the sequel to The Storm and I hope you enjoy. I had a great time writing this and I hope you like it. So without further a due the story.**

It's hard to believe it has been 4 days since Miyu was raped. She has gotten a lot better since the first day. She plays with Ruu and has a good time, but she doesn't think she's ready to go back to school. She is still a little frightened around guys. Once Santa came over and she wouldn't come out of her room. Chris, Santa, Aya, and Nanami, already know what happened and are extremely worried. She almost yelled at Kanata the other day for leaving his manga on the ground, when she slipped on it, but for some odd reason didn't.

Miyu was in Ruu's room watching him play with his crayon that can write on anything. She wasn't aware of what was going on in the kitchen. Kanata, Santa, Chris, Aya, and Nanami were all sitting around the table, discussing how to help Miyu.

"Kanata, we need to take her to the hospital, just incase!" Nanami raised her voice.

Santa shook his head, "She probably won't let a doctor near her, she's still scared of me!"

Chris said softly, "We could ask for a female doctor."

Kanata stood up slowly and said, "Maybe we should ask her. I think it's only fair. But if she wants to go, I'll take her. She might get a little scared if there is tons of people around." They all nodded sadly.

They all left shortly after that and Kanata went to were Miyu was. He stood at the door, leaning against the opening. He watched Miyu play with Ruu, and a grim smile was placed on his face.

"Miyu?" She turned around to look at him, "Do you want to go to the doctors to see if…" He couldn't finish his sentence, but she understood.

A sad expression washed over her face. Her voice wavered, "I'm scared." She was trembling and tears were about to overflow.

Kanata saw this and kneeled by her. He hugged her and put her head softly on his chest. Then he whispered, "Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you." And she believed him.

"Okay, I'll go," She said softly.

~*~

Miyu sat on the hospital bed nerves. She was so scared right now that Kanata couldn't stand it. They were waiting for the results to see if everything would be okay. When the female doctor came in, Kanata stood up immediately.

The doctor sighed, "I'm really sorry to tell you this, but you're pregnant." upon hearing this Miyu broke down crying her heart out.

Kanata hugged her while whispering, "Shhh, it'll be alright, lets go home okay. Don't worry, it's going to be okay." Kanata took the sobbing Miyu home, trying to tell her it will be alright, but she kept crying.

When they got to the house Miyu rushed to the phone and quickly called her mom. Kanata just watched sadly, thinking how this was all his fault.

Miyu told her mom everything, while sobbing her heart out. After she was done with her story her mom quickly said, "Don't worry Miyu, I'll come back and then you can get an abortion and everything will go back to normal okay? It won't give you a hard time! And I'll stay okay nothing is ever going to happen like that again…" She kept babbling on.

Miyu cried out, "Mom, I'm not going to get an abortion! And how dare you call my baby an 'It'. I'm keeping the baby!" This surprised Kanata and Miyu's mother.

Her mother finally spoke up, "Miyu you won't be able to take care of the baby. You'll miss school, and you don't have the money."

"I will be able to take care of the baby. I'll get a tutor and you can send me money every month or so! Just please let me keep my baby!" Miyu was on the verge of crying.

"Miyu… but you'll need help. Maybe I should com-"

Miyu cut her off, "Mom your dream is to work at NASA, my dream now is to raise this baby please, I'll be fine."

She sighed, "Okay well I'll send a friend over to check on you every once and awhile, just to know you guys are okay."

Miyu smiled, "Thank you, I better go. I love you."

"I love you to Miyu." The line went dead.

Miyu dropped the phone and dropped to her knees. Kanata rushed over to her asking if she was alright. Miyu only held her stomach and shook her head. She threw up and whipped her mouth, but this wasn't normal vomit, this had a slight glow to it.

Kanata yelled, "Wanya come here!"

Wanya came waddling in and when he saw the glowing vomit he hurried over to them. "Oh no, oh no this is bad. I've only seen this once!"

Kanata yelled, "What is it Wanya?"

"Well it happened when a person from planet Otto and Earth had a child. That's about the only thing that is different than a regular human birth though. But It does happen faster." Wanya explained.

"What are you saying that it was a person from Otto that did this to her?" Kanata asked.

Wanya nodded, "Yes but the baby will be like a regular human nothing different."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Kanata looked at Miyu and said, "We better get to bed it's getting late." Miyu nodded and got up and went to change and Kanata did the same.

They both got into bed, **(they still share the same bed cause she's scared)** and tried to go asleep. About and hour later Miyu was still awake because a lot of things were on her mind.

"Kanata are you still awake?" Miyu asked not bothering to turn around to look at him.

"No," He said. He obviously was awake, but dead tired.

She knew that he was awake and continued, "I'm really, really scared."

Kanata turned to face her back and put an arm around her, hugging her close to him. Then he said, "Don't worry, I won't let anything else happen to you."

Miyu shook her head, "No not that, I'm scared that I won't be a good mother for my child. I mean I'm a 14 year old girl who can't cook and is living in a house with a guy that was supposedly my childhood friend, an alien baby with a sitter-pet, that's pregnant. How am I going to take care of this baby?"

Kanata hugged her tighter and said, "Don't worry, you took care of Ruu and you were fine, and not to mention I'm here to help you. You'll be a great mother."

Miyu turned around to face him and whispered, "Thank you," She hugged him back and drifted off into a light sleep.

**5 months later** (sorry I skipped)

"Congratulations, you gave birth to a healthy little girl." The doctor handed Miyu a little baby girl wrapped up in a yellow blanket. Miyu pulled back the edges of the blanket to revile a beautiful face. A smile crept up on Miyu's face as she cradled the baby in her arms.

Kanata smiled and commented softly, "She's almost as beautiful as you."

Miyu looked up at Kanata and gave a warm smile. "Would you like to hold her?" Kanata nodded and took the little baby girl from her arms. He rocked her back and forth slowly and the baby smiled a toothless grin. Miyu giggled, "She really likes you."

Kanata nodded and said, "What's her name?"

Miyu thought a little then she said, "Mai, her name is Mai."

Kanata handed her Mai back and sat down on the side of her bed. Kanata looked at Mai and then looked a Miyu and said, "Miyu I've never told you this but, I love you, ever since you came here. I wanted to tell you 5 months ago, but I knew it would probably only make you hurt more and-,"

Kanata was cut off by giggling, "You talk to much," Kanata was stunned, "Kanata, I love you to, and I was wondering if you could help me raise Mai."

Kanata's eyes brightened up and he nodded. Then he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. When they broke apart, they looked down at little Mai sleeping soundly, and they couldn't help but smile, thinking about the joy that they will have in the future.

**4 years later**

Kanata and Miyu were sitting on the outside steps of a small white house, watching a 4 year old girl, with blond hair, like her mothers, and chocolate brown eyes, play on a swing set.

The little girl slowed down and cried out, "Mommy, Daddy, help!"

Miyu chuckled at her daughter, "I'm coming Mai!" she called.

The two of them walked over to Mai and pushed her on the swing. While Miyu was pushing Mai, something on her finger caught the sun and the light hit her eyes. Miyu looked at the diamond ring, remembering her wedding day and her much loved husband Kanata.

**Okay so this one didn't come out the way I hoped it would but you know it was okay so I guess I can't complain. So please Review and Rate and thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I am taking this time to clear some things up about a part in the story were I probably could have explained it a little better. When she has the baby at 5 months that's what I meant. The baby isn't early but if you read right after she calls her mom about the baby she throws up and its glowing (idk y I did that it just popped into my mind) Wanya explains that he's seen this before, when a ****human ****and a person from planet ****Otto ****have a baby. The baby is like a normal human but it is delivered after 5 months. (didn't really put that in there and again idk y I did that just popped into my mind) That's the only thing that is really different besides the glowing vomit. So if you have anymore questions feel free to ask and I'll just answer them again I'm very sorry I didn't make this clear.**


End file.
